The Unforgivable Truth
by MelyThePenguinx3
Summary: Onodera gets into an accident, Takano ended up learning the truth the hard way, and then all of a sudden a development unfolds later on in these two lives. Not as bad as it sound, right? Rated T because of slight cursing and such. May be changed to M later on depending on my mood and what not.
1. Chapter 1

Wooo~ I thought of a new ideas durning math class, imma try it out but I am not sure if It's gonna work out or if is going to fail. But either way imma stop rambling and you guys can read this story now

Oh… And also this is in a certain person P.O.V so have fun guessing it :3 Sort of obvious though

I do not own **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

**The Unforgivable Truth**

The boy laying on the bed, the beeping from the heart monitor, the emotions running through me is annoying me to no end. Why did he chose his actions, then ended up protecting me after that.

Why?

I didn't even get to clear up the misunderstanding, the argument that started but never ended.

Will it ever end?

Will I ever see his emerald green eyes again?

Or will I never see him again?

I wished I had told him clearly instead of smiling it over as if it told the whole message, but then it was taken the wrong way.

The chasing, the push, the drunk driver, the headlights, and then a crash.

The drunk driver was taken away, but will my little kouhai also be?

The oxygen mask laid upon his pale face, the cuts adorned on his face, the bandages wrapped around his thin frame.

God, why must you act this way?

Why must you hate me like this?

From all the lack of love coming from my family, then to come upon this lovable of a boy. Then to end it like this?

But, wait… It isn't his fault

It's my fault…

It's all my fault….

* * *

After leaving the room for the umpteenth time after the accident, he hadn't woken up. Left him a coma since, but they don't know if he is going to even make it.

I don't know if I can keep up with this anymore, I rustled my hair in frustration. I was looking down at the floor in the hospital, I kept on walking until I felt that I bumped onto someone.

"Sorry" I never looked up from the floor and continued walking on, the heard footsteps behind me, slowly picking up pace. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and offered a hard glare at the person.

Two men dressed in black, they seem like bodyguards or something. I raised a brow at the duo, both had short cut hair but one had blond hair and the other black.

Seem like they come out of a movie, they seem really out of place. Looks like other people had noticed the scene, and quickly pick up their pace.

I heard one of the duo spoke up and I turned my attention back at them

"Are you Saga Masamune?" The blond haired man spoke up, I crossed my arms and stared at them with disinterest.

"Yes? And you are?" I am slightly confused on how they know my name, but I am more interested on who they're.

"We work with Onodera's father, and we are here to advise you to not meet with Onodera-san anymore" I raised a brow once again, wow so blatant and who the hell is this Onodera? I've heard of the name before… Where though?

"Who is Onodera?" I leaned to the side, arms still crossed. The duo practically face-palmed themselves, I got even more confused at where they were going with this. I don't even know an Onodera all I know is that they own a publishing company somewhere around here.

Oh! So that's where I remember the name from, self-mind high five.

"You know that room you came from? Onodera Ritsu?" One of the duo pointed out, I let the arms fall freely to the side, and I advert my gaze toward the room that I just recently left from.

"Don't you mean Oda?" Add another double face-palmed, I don't know what to say I have been told that his name was 'Oda' Ritsu. Are they playing with me or is this 'Onodera Ritsu'?

Now that I realized it, the nurses been saying Onodera a lot inside the room. I have no idea who they were talking about, guess it all make sense if it is true.

"No… His name is Onodera Ritsu, and anyways we are here to say once again you aren't allow to meet with him anymore. Only his family members and his fiancée can" I clenched my fist, I widen my eyes at the fiancée part. So was this all a game to him, I was a toy?

Hey. But atleast I got to know who the nurses were talking about. Wait, why am I happy about this? That little 'Onodera' played with me.

I was supposed to play with him in the first place, but then ended up being he won at that. Backfired accomplished.

"Oh really? That's fine with me now" I walked off and waved a hand behind me towards the duo

"Nice talking to you, and thanks for the info" I left the hospital, leaving a confused duo behind. I continued to walk, not having a place in mind to go. I don't want to arrive home just yet, but a Sorata calls for me.

I kept on walking, but it seems that the road ahead keep on stretching out even further than before. I avoid any passersby and didn't really gave any damn for any 'sorry' or 'Excuse me'.

I stop walking and then i realized my surroundings, I never been in this part of town. How long have I been walking?

I sighed and looked to the left, there was an alley. I leaned against a brick wall, it was disgusting everywhere but I didn't really care. I slid down the retched walls and down on the 'god know what down' there substances.

These emotions feel even worse than this place.

The pain, the betrayal, everything mixed within me to create this pain I never experience before. I don't know what to believe anymore, I broke down.

I felt wetness coming from my cheeks, I looked up to see if it was going to rain.

It wasn't

The sun was up, but there was some clouds hanging around but nothing more. Then what the hell was that coming from, one of the droplet landing on the back of my hand.

I stared as the digits slowly increases, I raised a hand and laid it on top of my left cheek.

Ah.

"I'm crying?" I whispered to no one in particular, this is unlike me. The usual 'me' don't really give a fuck and such, but this… This is unusual.

I must've really loved that boy, well of course I did. I did…

Do I still love him even if he betrayed me?

Would I ever go back if he comes?

No… Yes?

Fuck my mind right now, stupid tears coming out. I don't really want anyone to see me in this pathetic of a state. I wrapped my arms around my legs slowly bringing them towards my body, I then bring my head down letting the tears fall freely.

I cried silently, no one coming in to help. I should be happy that no one will see me in this state, but I can't help but feel the need of some sort of comfort.

"-ey"

"-ey?"

"-ello?"

Stupid birds and their chirping and stuff.

"HEY!"

I froze, that didn't sound like a bird. I slowly looked up to be met with a boy who seems to be around the same age as me.

"What?" I stated in annoyance, can't this person see how stupid I look.

"What's wrong with you?" The boy stated in the same annoyance, I rose an eyebrow. This boy, he had black-bluish looking hair and gray eyes.

He isn't really bad looking, but he sort of resemble a bear. He has on a different uniform though, seems like he goes to a different school than mine.

"Heh, why do you care?" I wiped a trail of now dry tears off my cheeks, and stared at the boy

"I don't" The boy adverted his sight somewhere else, I sighed and closed my eyes. This boy is a mystery, whatever I don't really care anymore.

"I see, well if you don't mind thanks for 'comforting me'. Bye, good sir" I picked up the discard book bag and stood up. right when i was about to leave, I suddenly was grabbed from my shoulder.

"What now?" I am getting really annoyed on what this boy wants, the boy jerked back a little and smirked

"What? You had a piece of stuff on your shoulder" I furrowed my brows and slapped away his hands

"Whatever" I began to walk and not look back, until I realized I have no idea where I am.

"Fuck" I clicked my tongue and was about to go back to the alley to find that boy, until I crashed into something rather firm.

"What the-" I rubbed the bridge of my nose, until a familiar voice rang

"Lost huh?" The boy smirked once again, I groaned. This guy again? Life you certainly do love me

"Psh, no" I lied, why the hell am I lying. THERES A STARVING KITTEN IN MY HOUSE THAT NEEDS FOOD, FOR FUCK SAKE.

"Ah, I see. Guess I was wrong, Bye now" He turned back around heading into the alleyway, his arm in a waving position.

I looked around to see that there wasn't really anyone out in this part of town, fuck guess I really do need his help.

I ran towards him, when I approached him close enough I kicked him in the back of his knee. He stumbled forward and looked back, I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Wasn't me" I smirked, I had my hands raised up. His eyes narrowed at me, and his left eyebrow began to twitch.

"Fuck you" He advance towards me and I remembered why I needed to run after him

"So yeah you're right" The boy looked confused for a moment and stopped short, I lowered my hands down to the side of me.

"I am lost" The boy put both arms on his hips and beamed

"Ha, guess I was right" The boy looked accomplish for some reason, guess he really felt proud that he found out that I was lost. Yippee for him.

"Yeah, so anyways I sort of have a kitten waiting to eat sooo" The boy raised a brow

"Does that mean you have a girl waiting in your house or something?" The boy seems sort of butt hurt, I just chuckled at the statement.

"No. I have a real kitten at my house, I only fed it after I left to go to school and to go to.." I paused when I remembered about earlier, I felt the betrayal rise through me again. Fuck him, why do I care anymore.

"To go to?" The boy questioned, I shook my head and stared at the ground

"Nothing" It got really quiet for a moment, I was about to speak up to break the silence until he beat me to it

"Well anyways, let's go get you home" The boy continued walking to the opposite way I was going earlier on. Does this boy even know where I live? I haven't told him anything other than I have a kitten at home.

"You came out of a hospital right?" I stared wide eye at the person I was walking with

"How did you know?" The boy look off to the side, and yawned. Is he another 'oda' stalker, please god no.

"I saw you walking out of the hospital when I was getting back from school" He paused and looked up the sky

"You looked pretty pissed off, and then ended up being that you were in the alleyway I take in order to get to my house quickly" I sighed in relief, I can't stand it if he truly was another one.

"So therefore imma take you to the hospital, then you can find your way back home. How about that?" I nodded, finally home. Not so sweet home, but still home.

We continued walking for atleast 5 minutes, seems like I didn't run as far as I thought I did. I closed my eyes and sighed, I continued walking until I was met by a hard back this time.

"Again? Really, damn fucktard tell me when we are here" I looked up at the boy

"We're here"

"Late"

"I still did it, didn't I?"

"Whatever, thanks anyways err." Wow I don't even know this guy name, even then he doesn't know mine. Meh, win win

"Yokozawa Takafumi, nice to meet you uh?" I paused and stared at the boy's hand stretch out towards me, why the fuck not I probably will never meet this guy again.

"Saga Masamune, nice to meet you also" I took the hand onto my own, and shook with a firm hand.

Guess that later on being, this person will be one of the people that I will treasure in my life so far.

* * *

SO yeah…. It's most definitely not going to be TakanoxYokozawa, No it isn't. But there will be some small tidbits of it. I'm sorry if I made it look that way but it sort of fit into the story. But I think I know where I am going with this story so don't give up on me! And if your wondering this will be an Onodera and Takano Story.

I probably won't be updating the next chapter for like… a week or so, because I have tests, an essay is due soon, then I have to take the EOC, and then finals week comes in AND THEN summer finally comes into play. Being a freshman is hard ;~; High school is hard. Life is hard. Everything is hard! ….. yeah well then.

Thanks for reading this, sorry if this is a piece of crap as such. But ya know reviews will be helpful in this process and such.


	2. Chapter 2

Yup Yup I do not own **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

... Also i am sorry if this is horrible i was half-awake when i completed it and decided to upload it today... Heh...Heh

* * *

You know… Running through puddles and mud isn't my list of things to do so late in the day. But this person thought otherwise.

"No, Ritsu please stop running! It's was all a mistake, I am sorry!" Chasing the person that I love, the person who kicked me out of random and ran off after a misunderstanding.

"No!" He continued running off, the sun was beginning to set but it was a Friday night so it's fine to go out this late and all.

But he continues on running, the brown hair bouncing up and down each step he takes. He isn't much of an athletic person, but damn he sure runs fast.

"Please" I could easily catch up to him, and even he knows that… But I want my words to make him stop not me.

Cause that will make everything ever worse than before, wouldn't it? I sighed

He turned into a corner, and I continue to follow his trail. When I turned the corner, he wasn't there.

"What the-" I said softly, I started search the streets, it was almost deserted. But there was several drunkwads walking about. Not paying much attention to that I continued my search.

"Ritsu?"

Is he lost?

I shook my head. No he knows this street, he shouldn't be lost

Hiding?

He probably is but where?

"Hmmm" I walked down the street, I looked through each alley to see if I could see a figure lurking that could resemble him.

I sighed after I passed 4 alley ways I couldn't find him, I rustled my hair with my hands. I thought that maybe he is at home, well he could've sprinted even more than before.

Might as well see if he arrives at school in Monday, and explain then. I turned back around, heading towards the same corner on where I lost him.

When I past the third alley I checked on earlier, I heard a muffled sound coming from the alley. I thought that it could've been a hobo, so I was about to walk off until I heard a cry. The cry itself seem familiar.

It could be him, right? But please don't let it be a killer that's waiting for a dumb person to walk into its trap.

Meh, might as well.

"Ritsu?" I slowly went into the alley, and said his name. I went more in until I saw a figure beside a trash bin. My thoughts were proven right when I saw the mop of brunette hair sunk in between his arms.

I poked at his shoulders and crouched down. He scooted away from me, but as always I follow him right back.

"Please hear me out" I never plead for anymore nor even beg, this guy will most likely be the only one to hear it.

"No" I huffed, and a revolting smell took place.

"Why are you beside a trash bin?" His head popped up enough to see his emerald green eyes, but his mouth being covered by his forearms.

"Because we are twins" I cocked a brow in confusion, twins?

"Twins?" The brunette nodded

"We are both trash and are treated like trash. Thrown away for fun and or thrown away when you're done with it. We are both filthy inside and outside" Fuck did I really make him think like that?

"No you're not. Please hear me out" He stood up, bangs covering his eyes and hands hanging loose.

"Why should I?" The streams of tears start coming from his hidden eyes, he clenched his teeth

"WAS IT YOUR PLAN TO PLAY WITH ME AND THEN THROW ME AWAY, IS THAT IT?" Fuck, fuck. I need to fix this or else we will be separated.

Forever?

He started walking, where is he heading? Why the fuck is he heading towards the street again? Does he want attention or something? Well then, might as well give it to him. I was walking towards him, he kept on walking.

Next thing I knew we were on the sidewalk, I looked around to see if there was people around us. There was, but then again there was only those dumb drunkwads and yeah… Pretty much that all there was.

"No! Goddammit, LET ME EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" I grabbed ahold of his shoulders and turned him around

"Get away from ME!" He pushed me away and walked even faster back around the corner. Really this again?

It's getting really late at this point the sun is practically almost set and the moon is already replacing it, we gotta hurry this up or go to a safe place. But NOOOOOoooooOOO! He continues to walk off without a care about his surroundings.

I quickly caught up with him, much to his dismay. "Okay you know what I am just going to explain why I did that, I am tired of this jumping to conclusion shit" walking, always walking away from the pain. Why? Does that sooth him? Just running away from the problems and never have the courage to face it?

"Why?" I spoke out in random, Onodera finally stopped walking and turned around to face me, I took another look at our surroundings.

It was silent and eerie, almost abandon like, we were standing at yet another corner, a stop light blinking to red and green. But no cars are coming at all.

The cross walk is right behind him, and the sign telling the walker to stop since the stop light is red. I do not know why he stopped here out of all places.

There was a street on the right side of me, a brick wall on the left. I am tired of looking at the surrounding I am just annoying myself even more than the situation taking place now.

But hopefully I can get through to him and get this nonsense out of the way, and let us once again be together without any problem due to come soon.

Wow… I am so cheesy, even in my mind…

"Why?" He repeated on what I said earlier, the thoughts from earlier on came back and out of my mouth.

"Yes, why? Why do you always run away from the problems and not face them at all? Why do you keep on walking and walking, when I tell you that I can explain everything? Why? Please Ritsu tell me WHY?" he hid his eyes underneath the mop of hair, why does he always never let me see those beautiful emerald eyes?

"Why you say?" he approached me closer, I took a step back. When he was standing close enough to me, I look down to his slump figure.

"Because I am scared okay? I am scared of losing something and or afraid of making the one I love, hate me in some sort of way" He turned his head towards mine, I saw those emerald green eyes glistened with tears. God I am a horrible person.

"Please, get away from me" he whispered, I couldn't really catch what he said…

"Excuse me?"

"PLEASE, GET AWAY FROM ME" He pushed me, and I stumbled onto the road. My butt got hurt in the impact and I stood up and rubbed the bottom of my butt.

"Ow?" I saw his shoulder shaking when he was walking away, why is he leaving?

Then as if by magic…Out of nowhere I see headlights coming from the side of me, I widen my eyes and tried to move. My legs froze, I couldn't move. Everything seems like it was going slow-mo.

Why? It came out of nowhere, why out of all time. Why is coming in so fast?

"SAGA-SENPAI!"

Huh? I turned to face where the voice came from and saw Ritsu running towards me

'No…No!'

A blur past by me and I stumbled backwards, then everything came back to normal pace.

A screeched came into my ears then a loud thud, and then a yelp of pain. I opened my eyes that I didn't knew were closed, and I slowly picked up my hands off the ground, only to see a newly developed scratch marks on them. The first thing that popped into my mind was, where is he?

I looked over the place, hoping that he was safe. That was until a saw a body laying right in front of the car…. He was lying face down, I was shaking when I touched his shoulder.

"Hey Ritsu?" I shook him a bit, no response

"Ritsu, you're lying right?" I turned him around to face me, blood was adorned on his features. I gently caressed his cheeks, tears welling up. I tried my best to hold it in, but I just can't…

"Please? Answer me?"

A tear landed on his cheek, no movement at all…This isn't real right? This is just a dream right? Right?

Yeah totally, I'll probably wake up anytime soon. But the soon isn't coming… Right?

I got to hurry and contact the police

I searched around my pocket and looked for my phone, I didn't find it.

"FUCK! You gotta be kidding me right now!" Frustration struck me hard and I got up in a rush and looked up toward the car.

"Oh Fuuuu I hit something" Stupid drunk man got out of the car, I wiped off some tears from my cheeks. I slowly began to walk toward him, hoping he got a phone on him.

When arriving in a close distance I searched through his pockets.

"Hey! Waddya doin- Stahap touching meh" I smack the hand away from me and continued searching for any type of device that could help me contact the police.

There wasn't any people out or so I guess no one heard the screech of tire and a yelp of pain. Out of all time, at night? Really?

"Shut up and stand still fucker"

I feel disgusted touching this man whom caused harm to my kohai. I got to hurry it up, but where does this thing have it put?

"Where the hell do you have your damn phone?" The man looked up in a daze and chuckled

"You're a beeauty~, How-Howw bout you come wit-" I cut the man off

"Cut off the crap and tell me where you have your phone, you disgusting creature"

"Whoaa there. It's in the…the whaddya call it. Ah"

"HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"

"It-It's in the passenger seat" it seem he sobered up a bit

"Thanks asshole" I stared at him up and in down in disgust, I smirked at him and he smirked right back. Then I punched him in the groin, because it felt right. Seeing him groan in agony, holding his crotch in pain, and rolling in the road is really pleasing sight right now.

Forgetting about him really quickly, I ran to the side of the car and quickly opened the door and grabbed the phone. I pressed the power button and the asshole had a lock screen. I panicked until I saw a hold down button for any emergency calls, so I press and held it down. Now I wait for the other line to pick up

I ran toward the side of my love, and crouched down to touch his skin, phone on ear.

"Please hold on love"

* * *

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Fuck…" A hand appeared from underneath the white sheets, eyes still closed his attempt to locate the device failed.

He got up, arm holding him steady until he finally found his phone. He looked at the caller ID

He sighed and answered it, he was still half-asleep and didn't hear the other voice until it was yelled into his ear.

"TAKANO!" he held the phone away from his ear, and slowly brought it back

"WHAT?" he retorted back in irritation, Yokozawa sure knew how to start off a conversation...

"You're late where you are? Remember you have to set a good example to your new co-worker?" 'Shit I forgot there was a newbie coming in'

"Ah, fuck, is he there yet?" He rustled his hair and yawned, getting off the bed and began to stretch

"No, not yet. But you better come or else" Takano paused his stretching, and held his phone with his hands.

"Or else what?" Takano questioned, he could hear the others frustration. He silently chuckled

"Nothing, just hurry up and come"

"Alright, alright I am coming"

Takano hung up the call, and decided for a quick shower. He slipped off his only clothing on, his sweatpants.

He stared at himself at the mirror for a while and sighed, he looked tired. 'Heh… More like a walking corpse'

The dream made him barely have any sleep. He shook his head and turn on the water, when in the right temperature he went and let the water run all over his body.

He fisted the shower walls in anger, why? Because that dream occurred 10 years ago.

'Why did it come out of nowhere? I had barely forgot the boy and now this?' He pour an amount of shampoo on to his hands and rubbed it into his hair. Massaging it in before putting it into the running water.

He shut off the water and began to towel off his wet hair into the fluffy white towel.

He sighed and wrapped the towel around his hips and went out of the bathroom. He threw on black jeans, and a black hoodie, not without putting on a clean pair of boxer first. He then grabbed his phone and went out into the living room, when there he grabbed his bag and left to work with his car keys in hand.

When shutting the door he heard shuffling noises besides him, looking toward the door next to him he realized that someone new is moving in.

Forgetting about it for a moment he went towards the elevator and called for the elevator. When it had arrived he went in and pressed the button down to the lobby.

With a ding, he went out of the cart and examined the weather

Thinking that it was sustainable enough to walk in the weather it was, he went out letting the cool air hit his face. He put the car keys into his pocket and carried on

Now remembering it, he didn't really know if the so called 'Onodera Ritsu' survive or not. The media didn't really hint in anything about the Onodera's. They must have kept everything confidential, for the media not the take a swing of it.

Or you know he could've died, his family kept it quiet again… And they are probably mourning over it. That thought stung his heart a little

'No… He probably is still alive, right?' A puff of white was shown when he sighed.

"I wonder where he is right now" he pondered

* * *

'Fuck, fuck I am soooo late right now' a man was pacing back and forth inside of his new apartment. The movers are still moving the last things and he has to wait.

He checked the time and bit his lips nervously, 'What a good example to set in the first day of a new job'

'Please go faster! I can't waste any more time'

"Okay, we are all done" One of the movers spoke aloud, he sighed in relief. He gave them the needed amount of money and thanked them. He waved them off until they went out of the door, waiting a couple of minutes. Went he thought it was clear he locked the door and summoned an elevator, tapping his foot in frustration

'C'mon, C'mon…'

-Ding-

When the elevator came he quickly went in and began to press the lobby button multiple of times, probably thinking that doing so will make the elevator move even faster. But it took the same time as usual…

When the elevator door finally opened he ran out of the apartment complex towards the train station hoping to not be any later than he already is.

' I really hope that this new boss is caring enough to let me off with a warning' He held onto bag, trying to make it flail about. Not really paying attention to his surroundings, he accidently bumped into a passerby.

He stopped running and turned around to face the person, and started constantly bowing

"I am so sorry!" He faced the person and his eyes widen, black hair and golden eyes. The person cocked his brow and made a 'che' noise.

"Yeah sure, whatever" the raven haired man spoke

He ignored it and ran off to the next upcoming train

* * *

Yeah, yeah… I took too long xC I was sooo ready to update it until I realize it a bit to cliché on the car accident part… but then yeah I needed to get over that to get to the so call plot ._. So yeah, sorry if it is terrible, forgive me xC

I will try my best to update quicker than before… but I don't know what the future holds for me just yet.


End file.
